All I Am Asking For
by ghostworld1
Summary: Mindy needs to borrow a pan from Danny and Danny will give it her in exchange for something he has wanted for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Danny didn't know what to do.

Here we was, a doctor, a professional, a Catholic for Gods sake, given the sacred job of caring for the health of women. And all he could do all day was think about doing the most indecent things to one of his colleagues.

A female colleague.

And lately, his "friend". A word he detested. He had successfully gone 30 some odd years with no female friends and he happened to like that about himself. He wasn't this effeminate New York metrosexual who had platonic female friends. Until this one female colleague insisted they were "friends".

"Danny." He heard. "You're being weird."

"Am I?" he said, his expression not changing, but his gaze moving over to the source of this complaint.

"Yes. You're staring off into space again, frowning. Can I come over and borrow your cast iron pan after work or not?"

Oh. It was the female colleague. Danny looked over to her. Mindy had grown on him in the eight years they worked together. Sure, he had always found her attractive. Small but full-figured, tiny waist and long, shiny black hair. Those flashing brown eyes that were lighter than his own. Her ability to laugh and enjoy everything, even him. He sometimes mocked her weight because it was the very thing that he was most drawn to; her ability to enjoy food and sweets revealed a personality that he was certain would enjoy certain other carnal pleasures. The number of men she paraded around the office over the years certainly corroborated that.

He had been married to a woman with no curves, and he admired her ascetic personality that produced such a figure. It was much like his own disciplined personality. It was not until the first day she worked at Shulman and Associates, and he saw Mindy walk away from him in a tight fitted pencil skirt and stiletto heels– okay, bounce away from him – did he realize what he had been missing out on. Finding out one day what she looked like without a stitch of clothing on.

"Earth to Danny. It's time to go, weirdo." Danny snapped to attention. Mindy was teasing him, biting her lower lip and cocking her eyes at him.

Yes, he had promised her she could borrow his cast iron pan. To make pancakes for her boyfriend, Cliff.

"Yeah, lets head to my place." He said, clearing his throat. She smiled at him, warmly.

Lately, she was so sweet to him. Mindy and him had come to an understanding, after the Christmas party. She knew, after the dance, on some level that he had strong feelings for her, but since he had not followed her outside to the courtyard, he understand that she must think he did not have romantic feelings for her. He could sense her disappointment and surprise as she left the room without him. It was mixed signals and he knew it.

Now she dated Cliff.

He had kicked himself mentally a thousand times since that decision not to follow her, but he could not blame her. The way she looked when she approached him in her office after the dance. She had steadied his insecure, spiraling self. She held him in her arms and said "What are you talking about? I loved it." Her eyes said: "Tell me you love me. Kiss me. "

But she was drunk. Danny could smell the alcohol on her smiling lips, even more so when they hugged. He did not even trust the hug. Something about the way she pressed him to her, full-bodiedly, her face and breasts and body and yes, even her most intimate area, had signaled to Danny that Mindy was drunk and not making rational decisions. Had it excited him? Sure. Had it taken every ounce of restraint not to follow her out of the room and into the elevator, where, once the doors were closed, he would've hitched her thigh up on his leg and pressed himself against her? To show her what kind of man he was. How her sweetness made him want to do romantic gestures for her, like the dance, sure, but also, he was a man who saw her as a woman.

But he didn't. And now she was with Cliff.


	2. Brat

Danny's drowsy eyes opened and he saw the ceiling of his living room. For a second he blanked. Where was he? Then he looked down his naked body to see he was lying on the floor of his living room, in the small space between the coffee table and sofa, with his naked colleague curled up next to him. They were spooning. Mindy's back was pressed against his, and her long hair, now wild and unruly, and a cool sweat adhered them together. Her full backside - achingly full and so much more rounded and voluptuous uncovered - was brushing against him. He pulled her by the thighs roughly into him, so she could feel him. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Danny?"

With his muscular arms he kept her from moving, and kissed the back of her head. He arm slung over her soft arms and cupped her generous breasts. They seemed to spill out of his hands.

How had they come to be in this position? How had a friendly visit to pick up a pan ended in a post-coital jumble of limbs on the floor of his living room?

Oh yeah. He had lost control.

Danny unlocked his apartment door and Mindy spilled in. He gazed at her, the way she was 100% comfortable there. He imagined her there most nights, in nothing but a pair of socks, walking around his kitchen with confidence and an easy grin. As she was now, fully clothed. "Why are you so quiet, today?" she asked him. "I feel like I'm doing all the talking!"

He grinned at that. "Then shouldn't you be thanking me? You love it when you do all the talking." She swatted at him.

The pan was easy to find and she was so grateful. "Can I just show you this recipe I wrote down from online? For pancakes? I want to get them right for Cliff." Mindy put on her glasses and took out the handwritten recipe from her purse.

Something about the earnest way she was looking at the recipe or the way she put on her glasses made something in Danny snap. She wanted to badly to impress this guy, this Cliff. Cliff who had been Danny's friend, not hers. Danny felt a surge of jealousy. She should be trying to impress him, not Cliff.

A shadow cast over his face. Mindy looked up at him. "Danny, is everything okay?" Misinterpreting his look, she said. "Did I not thank you for the pan? It was so sweet of you to lend it to me. I swear I'll take good care of it."

Danny ignored her. He took out a small tumbler and poured himself some whiskey.

Mindy bristled. "A little early for that, isn't it?" Danny ignored her and instead, slowly looked her up and down, unabashedly checking her out. She was wearing a fitted button down shirt, tucked into a bright red fitted skirt. It hugged every curve. A small belt accentuated her waist. Her heels were very high, and yet he still towered over her. Mindy folded her arms, aware of Danny ogling her.

"Danny. Why are you looking at me like that?" There was a waver in her voice.

"You excited to make breakfast for Cliff?" he asked. She brightened.

"Yes, very." She said. "I can't tell if I should try to make orange juice myself or buy it from the-"

Danny took a few steps closer to her, where she stood by the kitchen counter. "You going to sneak out of bed in the morning and make him breakfast? Then bring it to him, like breakfast in bed?" he asked.

Mindy's face fell a little, surprised by inappropriateness of Danny's question. What was he doing? However, she rolled with it. She stood up straight. "Maybe. Yes, probably."

Danny grinned at this. Mindy was a big girl, wasn't she? Not going to be thrown by her colleagues impertinent questions. Mindy pushed up her glasses nervously. The act had always made Danny crazy with desire - it was so vulnerable, and she looked like a school girl.

He stepped closer to her, now only a few inches away. Mindy could smell the whiskey on him. Danny brought his black eyes to her light brown ones and did not look away. He took a long sip of his whiskey.

"So, you're going to invite Cliff over. Let spend the night with you. In your bed with you. First."

Mindy looked shocked. But she didn't flinch or step away. "Yes, Danny. Cliff is my boyfriend. He spends the night." Mindy sensed Danny wanted to start something and it bothered her, but she was more curious than offended. Danny stepped even closer, squared off in front of her, their abdomens brushing against each others. Again, she did not move.

"I bet he loves to take your clothes off quickly. You try to slow him down, get him to unwrap you like a gift, compliment your expensive lingerie, but he wants to see whats underneath all this." Danny gestured with his left hand, never letting his eyes move. "I knew that the first time I saw Cliff look at you. The way his eyes ravished you, even when you were in scrubs and a lab coat. You probably never noticed it."

Mindy shook her head, no.

Danny continued. "And then, after he takes off his clothes, and the obligatory kissing - because he knows you're a romantic and some amount of that is necessary to have you be on board for what he has planned..."Mindy's eyes widen. Danny sips again. "after he does that, he knows just how he wants to position you, to take you. It's not the romantic way, it's not the gentlemanly way. You want to face him and kiss him when you make love, have him move slowly and be gentle, like a man and wife. But he has another plan in mind."

Mindy bit her lip. She looked a little scared. "Danny." she whispered. God, her voice turned him on. Especially when she was like this, a little tentative. He can't help but look at her like prey. He steps towards her, never letting there be a space between them. Her chest was heaving in a way that showed Danny she was excited by this. Soon they were pressed against the door of Danny's fridge.

"No, Cliff has his own ideas of what to do. He doesnt want to make love to Mindy Lahiri at all. He wants to flip you around and put you on your hands and knees. Face you away from him, so he see this." Danny snaked his hand around Mindy and gripped her behind. She squeaked. She looked surprised but jutted her chest towards him.

"Yes." she nodded, in a small voice.

"And then he likes to grab a thick handful of that luscious black hair in his hands, and hold it tightly, snapping your head back. He reaches around you so he hold those beautiful, large breasts dangling helplessly in front, and you gasp for him, begging of him to take you."

Now Danny was pressed against Mindy. Just as she had after the dance. When she hugged him. One of his hands gripped her backside so hard. the other put down his glass and caressed her cheek.

"And slides your legs apart, yanks you by the hair, so you arch your back. And then, he plunges in you so hard you can't help but cry out again." Now Danny was grinding up on her. Mindy parted her lips and inched her legs apart. He placed he caressing hand forcefully on her jawline, tracing her lips with his thumb. He then opened her lips and slid two fingers in her wet mouth. Mindy's breathing was labored now. He could feel her hard nipples, even through her bra and shirt and cardigan.

As she sucked on his fingers, Danny could not believe how turned on he was. He was being so disrespectful to his friend, his friend with a boyfriend, no less, but here she was, somewhat a party to it. He felt he needed to go on. The image of Cliff riding her in his mind was too hot for him to stop talking about. It tortured him and was unbearable, but saying it aloud to her as he grinded against her was somehow worth it.

"Go on, damn you." Mindy whispered in a husky voice. She slid her legs apart, one of her thighs wrapped around Danny's hip. He continued to let her suck on his fingers.

"And as he slams into you over, and over, you beg him to be gentle but he won't. He is having too much fun. You feel the full weight of this man, this handsome and tall lawyer, this Prince Charming that swept you off your feet, who turned out to be nothing but a grunting animal using you for sex. Can you imagine this sight? This strong, confident, powerful doctor, reduced to nothing but an animal that gives pleasure. Your face pressed into the pillow as Cliff uses you. You're so embarrassed how suited you are to this, and how much you love it. You are the princess of our office, treated like a queen and a "friend" - Danny spits the word out, "but nothing but a servant to his lust. Making you so sore you don't know if you will be able to walk normally the next day."

Mindy was unbuckling Danny's pants now.

When Cliff first started asking about Mindy, all those months ago, it was clear that his attraction had been entirely sexual. Though Mindy would flirt with him and try to be witty and clever, she had no idea that Cliff could really careless about her intellect. He remarked to Danny and Peter many times about how they could work with a girl whose body looked like it was meant to give pleasure. Peter had laughed about it, but Danny had been haunted by it. This man swooping in, and having his fantasies fulfilled so easily but this eager girl. He was so jealous sometimes, it was all he could think about late at night, before he went to bed. Thinking of them fueled so many confusing, angry, incredibly arousing nights. Danny hated it, but he loved it too.

Danny was shaked out of his thoughts by Mindy slapping him across the face. It stung. Furious, He lunged down to kiss her swollen lips but she pushed his face away. He noticed her hand had slipped down into her panties. The sight was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Go on."She hissed, her eyes boring up into his.

"What else do you want to hear, you brat?" He said, angrily biting and kissing the side of her neck, as she would not allow her to kiss her lips. "That you writhe under him, pushing back on him and bouncing like a slut under him? Because you love it so much? You love it so much you don't make him use protection."

She slaps Danny again, harder than the first time. This time he is quicker and grabs her hand. Before she can push him off, he kisses her brutally. Mindy responds in full, her other hand driving under his shirt and scratching at him, pulling him closer.

"You brat." Danny says again. "That's how he treats you, this boyfriend of yours?" Danny hisses the words as they kiss. He taunts her and feels Mindy furiously pulling down his underwear and pants.

"Yes." Mindy says. "He does. I let Cliff do that because he had the guts to make a move on me. He had the guts and manly confidence to tell me how he feels. So yes, Danny, I let him come over, come into my bedroom, take off all my clothes and do all those things to me. Those things I love so much. Those things you only wish you could do to me, here late at night, lonely in your cold bed. And I love it. He does all those things you described." Danny does not think he has ever been so turned on in his life. She continues. "and more, Danny. So much more."

He almost passes out.


	3. Tables Turn

Mindy pushed Danny off her with a strong shove. He immediately moved to close the gap, but she held her arm out. "If this is what you want, Danny," she murmured, biting her lip. "Take it, then."

She slowly shrugged off her cardigan and it felt to the floor. She unbuttoned her shirt, and the silky material flitted also the floor. Danny gaped at this sight. All that gorgeous dark skin, the softness of her curves moving to her deep, slow, breathing. Her chest had a sheen of shine to it, her nervous perspiration. His eyes greedily looked to her breasts. They were covered only by thin, delicate sheer black lace. He could see every detail through the almost non-existent material.

It was a "date bra" as Mindy used to talk about. Working with her over the years had given him in an education in the minds of a single and sexually active girl. A date bra was not the most comfortable and not that supportive but it looked spectacular. Danny scoffed at her, at the time, in the kitchen. "So you wear it just to please the guy?" he said, shaking his head at his so-called feminist friend.

She had looked up from the yogurt she was eating. She smiled at him, and touched her arm with her fingers. "No, silly. I wear it all day because it makes me feel sexy, and gets me excited all day to see him." Even early in the morning, Danny had felt a surge of arousal at the sweetness and frank sexualness of this.

And here was that date bra. For Cliff. Her breasts were dark and round, as he knew, but the rest was all new to him. Since the breast exam, Mindy had somehow matured. Yes, he was embarrassed to say he remembered every detail from that exam. Now, years later, her areola were more generous now, puckered in a pleasing way. Her nipples were stiff and swollen, much more protruding than he remembered. Although, at work, on very cold days he recalled always glancing at Mindy subconsciously, because he had become accostomed to seeing the erotic flash of her erect nipples. He would glance and she would hunch over to cover them, embarrassed. If only she knew there was nothing embarrassing about them.

Danny moved forward to grab them, but she firmly kept him at bay. She unhooked her skirt and it slipped off her thick hips. It took his breath away. The smallness of her waist that widened into that dark, womanly hips. He had never seen so much of her skin before. Her black lace "date underwear" was basically a joke. He could see through them, as well. Mindy was completely bare; something which surprised him.

"Does Cliff like you like that?" He murmured. She nodded, guiltily, biting her lip. And then, she did something Danny would never forget. She turned away from him, pressing herself against the fridge, and took a step back towards him, arching her back and presenting her ass to him. The back of her underwear was just barely more than two intersecting strings, and he saw the smooth, high brown skin of her ass. She turned her face to him, a coquettish and faux serious look on her face.

"You're always looking at it when you think I can't see you." she said. "Well, here it is. Is it what you thought it would be?" She actually sounded a touch anxious there. For an instant Danny's eyes flickered up to hers. He remembered in that instant that Mindy cared about what he thought of her. She always had, for whatever reason. It endeared him to her and it reminded him, in this strange and sexually-charged moment, that he in fact, was in love with her.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Danny said. "except your face." Mindy blushed at this compliment.

"You always see so much more than I think you do." He admitted. Danny stepped out of his pants. Mindy's eyes widened when she saw him, completely erect. Her shock made him feel good and fed his confidence. He glanced down at it and at her. "Is it what you imagined?" She pushed up her glasses - again, that thing he liked the most - and murmured. She nodded, excited.

Danny unbuttoned his own shirt, laying it on the counter. He then stepped closer to Mindy. "May I?" he asked. He was somehow sweeter now than before. Her breath caught, her eyes still staring at his rock-hard desire. He took his soft hand and patted her ass gently, feeling the taut skin. She cooed. Still gazing at her in the eye, he hooked the thin strings of her underwear in his two index fingers and slipped it the round globes. His hands then glided from there up to the small of her tiny waist, then higher still. Mindy turned her face away from him, looking into the fridge.

He could not believe the proportions on this woman in front of him. His warm hands came to rest the back of her of ribcage. Her back was stronger than he thought it would be, and he saw the muscles under her brown skin. He swept away her hair and unhooked her bra. It too, fluttered to the ground. "You're so...gorgeous." he said in a strangled voice.

Her shiny hair slid through his fingers and it smelled so good, like berries. He was so busy grazing the naked back of her with his fingers, he didn't notice the goosebumps on Mindy's skin. She was cold. She turned her head to him. She grabbed his hands from behind and wrapped them around her front, encircling her. The act pushed his hardness right against her.

Danny groaned in her hair. He spun her around. "Mindy. Tell me what you want. It was just words before, but now you have only a few moments to stop this. If we keep going it will become real. If you don't want this, or to deal with the consequences of this, we can put our clothes on and I can send you home right now with that pan."

"Is that what you want?"

"Min, you know it's not."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I always wanted it to be real. I was so impatient for it to be. You weirdo." She finished with a smile. She leaned over and sweetly kisses his chest. "Your chest has more hair on it than I remember." she said, breathing him in. Then, she did something so memorable, and so misguided, Danny's heart broke. She looked him in the eyes and said: "I never want you to feel jealous because Cliff has something that you don't. I was only with him because I thought you were done with me. That you were attracted to me but nothing more, and somehow Christmas made you realize that." Danny began to speak but Mindy wouldn't let him.

"I...I, well, I love you Danny. I want you to have what he has. I just never knew you wanted it. So here. What you described?" She was trembling now, a little nervous. "Take it, if you want it." And with that, Mindy spun around and bent over, touching her ankles with her hands, presenting herself for Danny, and then taking two steps towards him and pressing against him. "I want you to have it."

Danny instantly hardened. This sexual gesture, coming from a place of utter devotion to him, broke his heart. He pulled her up and spun him back towards her. He kissed her hard. Her lips opened and he tasted her hot, wet tongue. It felt so good to be pressed against her naked like this. He wanted it for so long, and it felt so natural to him. "You sweet, gorgeous idiot." He said, pulling apart from the kiss.

"You think that's the first way I'm going to make love to the woman I love?" Mindy smiled. Danny picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He loved the feeling of carrying this woman, so capable in her own right. It made him feel strong and protective over Mindy. He pulled her into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. They began to kiss more and more.

"How will you...make love to me?" she asked, in a slightly nervous, excited voice. She lay down on Danny's white sheets, and Danny privately marveled at the contrast of her skin tone to the sheets. His wet his mouth with his tongue and flicked it against one of her sizable, hardened nipples. Mindy squealed and squirmed in the bed. He kept her from escaping with his strong forearm, pulling her in one movement closer to him. He then swallowed her entire areola greedily and wetly, kneading it with his tongue and gently grazing it with his teeth. They were sensitive because Mindy cried out. "Ohhhh Danny!" She said. His other hand used its thumb to brush roughly against her other nipple but then slid down between her legs. Her legs opened instinctively, then clamped down on his hand. He cupped and rubbed her as he continued to roughly service her breast with his mouth.

"You're so excited for me." he said, smiling wickedly at her. "If I only knew I had this effect on you, with only words." She frowned at him. "You want me to slap you again?" she said, a glint of laugh in her eyes.

He responded with his fingers. Two sliding into her with ease. She arched her back. "D-D-Danny." she moaned.

He was greedy with her desire and how it made him feel. This small person in his bed, whom he was pleasuring. The woman he had wanted so long. His Mindy. His Mindy whom for years he had seen go off with other men. Sure, he had his enough far more anonymous encounters. Especially the nights Mindy's dates would pick her up from work, and she would have changed into a pretty dress. There was that idiot Tom, then that horrible attorney Josh, then that insufferable minister. All these guys arrived to pluck her from the office. Those nights, when he knew Mindy was going to bed with one of those completely unworthy men, Danny would go to one of a small handful of bars he knew and allow himself to be hit on.

Danny would drink too much. Always whiskey. Always neat. Late at night, he'd sit and drink and think of Mindy. And if an attractive woman caught his eye, he was direct with her and to the point. And within what seemed like twenty minutes, they were in his bed, or pressed up against the wall, taking the full force of his lust. He took it out on them, and discarded them. Sure, he had those encounters. But it was never this. This.

He looked at her, and realized again what was happening to him. The love of his life, this unlikely woman, this gorgeous, affectionate, feisty Indian woman who was his professional colleague. The one he had loved for so long. She was now nude, beneath him, writhing under the ministrations of his fingers, which was deep inside of her. He smiled with total happiness.

He couldn't help but try and push his luck. He slid a third finger in her. When Mindy realized what he was trying to do, her eyes widened and looked at his, shocked. It was clear no man had ever done this to her. But Mindy nodded, and he slowly kept pushing it in.

"My brave girl." He said, kissing her face. Mindy Lahiri stared up at the ceiling, biting her lip as Danny Castellano finished gliding his third finger in her. It was so hot and taut in there. And now, every small movement had an effect on her body. He twisted them and she shuddered in desire.

"Danny, Danny, I'm so close." With that challenge, Danny, always a perfectionist, drove his fingers in such a twisting way that he made his loved one exclaim in desire. It was so fun to do. Beads of sweat popped up on her smooth, dark skin. Her forehead had a glow.

When she was on the brink, her back arched like a cat and he felt so lucky to be watching this beautiful moment. Her voice was clear and loud. "Danny! Danny! I'ts..happening!" she cried out, strands of her hair locked messily in her mouth. When she collapsed, he gently removed his hand. He pulled her in close, so sweet-smelling and sated. She smiled at him lazily, flush with happiness. She kissed him all over his face and lay her head on his bicep.

He then looked at her, and let his smile disappear. In a low and serious voice, he held her face and said. "I love you, Mindy Lahiri." She smiled back and kissed him with so much love, his hear almost stopped. He looked back at her. He leaned into her hair, and whispered dangerously into her ear.

"Tonight, my darling, my sweet love...you are not sleeping." Her eyes widened.


End file.
